Crime of the heart
by J.Angela
Summary: The cops sit you down in a cold metal chair. You wish you felt bad for what you did, you wish that you wanted to take it back; but you don't. The lady officer looks pissed, she leans down close to your face and ask, "Why'd you do it?" You're stay silent so she ask again, slower. "Why'd you kill Noah Puckerman?" you look up at her, "Because I'd do anything for Brittany Pierce."
1. Chapter 1

**To be clear, this is a sequel from It's okay (Fix you) but you do not have to read that story to follow this one. **

**I've never wrote a crime story. Like ever. But I got inspired a few nights ago and here we are. This is mostly romance within a crime setting however. This story will not be long, only about 3 chapters.**

**Excuse any grammar mistakes and misspellings please. **

**If you are a fan of Puck you might not want to read this. I love Puck, really but I needed a bad guy and he just seemed to fit the part better than Sam or Finn would have**

**/**

"Hi Ms. Pierce. I'm Randy, this is my partner officer Harris." The tall man with black rimmed glasses and a black suit said. His skin was pale white while his build was muscular, his partner was also built muscular but he wore a simple blue button down and jeans.

"Hi," Brittany said. She sat at a long metal table with a recorder between her and Officer Randy. "What's the recorder for?"

"So I can have this conversation on file."

"Oh." She still couldn't get it through her head that Santana had killed a man. Puck. And she felt bad that she felt relieved.

"Would you say that you and Santana are friends?"

"No," Brittany blinks, "Santana's my best friend."

"You're best friend?"

"My best friend." Brittany repeats.

"And that's it?" She chews on her bottom lip, thinking about her answer. "I find it hard to believe that Santana would kill someone over just a friend."

"She loves me. And I love her." Brittany finally answered. Officer Randy nods his head gently,

"But you were with Noah Puckerman."

"Yes."

"But you love Santana."

"You've never been with someone but loved another?" Brittany asks seriously, but when she sees the look on the officer's face she sighs and says, "Santana and me don't always see eye to eye on certain things."

"What do you mean?"

"I love Santana… I always have and recently I've learned that's something that won't change… Santana's stubborn sometimes and stuck in her ways… she's scared too."

"Scared?"

"Scared of what others will think. What they'll say…"

"So Ms. Lopez couldn't admit to you her feelings."

"Not unless we were behind closed doors." Brittany shrugs, "She's secretive like that." Officer Harris taps his pen rhythmically on the metal table before he ask,

"How long have you known Ms. Lopez?"

"Since Pre-school." Brittany answers simply.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Who?"

"Ms. Lopez."

"Oh… She's always calm around me. Ever since the day we met, and she's sweet and she understands me. And even when she doesn't she tries to. She takes her time with me, rather it was helping me in math or freshmen English or our first time. She always had patience. She taught me new things like how to tie my shoe in the 2nd grade or how to draw a heart." The officers nod their head again, not showing much emotion to Brittany's answers.

"Why do you think that is?"

"That's just how it's always been. In Kindergarten we were separated and Santana screamed the whole first day. She threw things at the teachers and when the other kids called her a cry baby she hit them. She was so bad. But one day I was walking to the bathroom and I saw her on the floor kicking her desk and she was so mad. The Principal was there and she wouldn't stop, and when they tried to pick her up to control her she threw punches. They looked like they needed help so I walked in… and they told me to leave and that they didn't want me to get hurt but I just kept walking towards her and I called her name and I told her to stop and she did."

"Just like that?" Brittany nods her head,

"After that they put us in the same class every year. And we always sat by each other."

"That must have been stressful on you. To have a friend like that."

"No. Santana was never stress."

/

Santana sat in her metal chair at a shorter table in a different room. Her arms folded and her face hard. "Hi, Ms. Lopez. I'm Officer Miranda." Santana doesn't answer, she just continues to stare.

"How long had you known Noah Puckerman prior to the murder?"

"Since we were in Pre-school. Him and me and Brittany were in the same class."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you and Noah ever have a relationship, a friendship?" Santana had to chuckle at that,

"I fucked him a few times in high school. But there was never a relationship and anything left of a friendship we had went out the window when I got back to Lima and found out he was dating my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Brittany." Officer Miranda nods and pushes the recorder closer to Santana.

"You called us when Noah Puckerman died?" Santana nods her head, "Did you go to the apartment to kill Noah Puckerman." The Latina sighs,

"No. I went there to ask him to stop hurting Brittany. He didn't listen."

"So you killed him."

"No." Santana repeated and got quiet again. "He was hurting her; I just wanted him to stop."

"Hurting her how?"

"Hitting her. Calling her names. Telling her she was stupid and worthless. She's not stupid!" Santana shouts and Officer Miranda nods her head sympathetically.

"She's not stupid." She assures Santana.

"She's not… but she's sensitive to that word. And I've spent the last 14 years telling her she wasn't and letting her know she's a genius and he fucks up her head in a matter or months?" Santana shakes her head, "He was just… he was a terrible boyfriend. But Brittany wanted to stick it out."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Brittany's sweet like that. She sees the good in everyone even if they don't deserve it."

"So you killed him?"

"I'm sorry… you must have been scared being alone with a man like that." Santana gives a deep, sarcastic chuckle.

"Nothing scares me."

"Why is that?" Santana looks up at Officer Miranda,

"My dad used my face as a punching bag. Growing up, his favorite game was 'lock me in a closet and leave me there all night." Sometimes, he'd count how many hit it would take until I passed out."

"Why do you think he was so angry?" Santana shrugs,

"Life. I really don't know."

"I bet that didn't give you the best impression about most men?" Santana chuckles again and licks her bottom lip in annoyance,

"It didn't give me the best impression of people. I'm not a people person, Officer Miranda." Santana was sick of these trick questions.

"But you're a Brittany person." The officer ask and Santana nods her head, "Why?"

"Brittany never judged me. Not even in the slightest way possible. She's always given me the benefit of the doubt and she's never labeled me as trouble like everyone else."

"She made you feel special."

"She made me feel safe. So I've always made sure she was safe. Sam… he fucked everything up."

"Were you jealous of Noah?"

"Why would I be jealous of that Lima Loser?" Santana growls and crossing her arms.

"Because he had Brittany and you couldn't stand it."

"He was terrible to Brittany! I wasn't jealous of him or their relationship I just wanted her to be happy and safe! You should have seen her the day I went back to Lima…"

/

"_S-Santana!" Brittany shouts when she sees you. Her cheek was purple and black, her right eye had a dark circle around it and she was shaking,_

"_Who the fuck…" You whisper. You reach out to touch her but she flinches and steps back a bit, "Brittany."_

"_I'm fine. I just… I tripped."_

"_That's not a damn skinned knee Brittany!" She's hugging herself, looking at the ground and shaking her head._

"_Where've you been?" Before Santana can answer Puck is walking up behind Brittany._

"_Who the hell- Santana?" He ask. You raise an eyebrow because you can't believe Brittany's with him._

_Trouty mouth would have been a better choice._

"_Noah."You says coldly. You both stare at each other for a moment; you begin to debating how hardyou should kick in the balls. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to visit Brittany." You say, still glaring at Puck before you return you gaze to Brittany. "Can we talk?"_

"_We have plans." Puck says grabbing Brittany's upper arm and pulling her._

"_Let her go! You're hurting her." You hiss. You can feel your blood boiling._

"_What I do to her is none of your concern." Puck says angrily, his grip getting tighter on the blondes arm. You step close to Puck and pries his hand off of Brittany. _

"_We can still talk outside right?" you say, sweetness dripping from your voice. But Puck knows you and he knows you're anything but. "Girl talk." You take Brittany's hand and leads her outside and close the door. There's nothing said between the two of you, just look at each other with gentle eyes. "Come see me tonight. My hotel is a few blocks away…" you puts her address in Brittany's phone. "We can't really talk here." Brittany nods but doesn't let go of your hand. "I'll see you later?" _

_/_

"Do you think Santana was jealous of you and Puck?" Brittany shakes her head,

"No. I think Puck was jealous of Santana."

"Why is that?"

"Santana and me have history, and even though she left… I always thought we had a future. I think that's why Puck would get so mad at me. Because he wanted all of me but Santana has all of me." The officers nodded, "What does any of this have to do with the murder?"

"We like to find out more about the suspects. And hidden intensions or desires."

"Oh."

"So Santana left?"

"Our senior year. Right before Halloween."

"We you angry?'

"I was sad that she just left so sudden. I missed her…"

"Why do you think she left."

"She wrote me a letter before she left. She left it in my locker… It said that I deserved better than her. She said I deserved the world and that one day she might be able to give it to me… she said I deserved everything my heart desired and that she was too much of a coward to be out. It said that she couldn't take the beatings or the yelling anymore and that she was going to kill herself if she didn't get away from her dad. I understood but I was lonely. Santana's my best friend."

"How'd that make you feel?" Brittany giggles because the cops sound like therapist to her.

"I was sad because she thought so little of herself. Because she thought she wasn't enough for me. I was mad at her dad. He's always hurt Santana."

"If Santana's your best friend why didn't you tell anyone?"

"She told me she was fine. She told me not to tell because it would just add fuel to the fire. Her dad was a lawyer… he could have gotten away with it."

"Where'd you get that bruise on your wrist?"

"Puck grabbed me."

"Does Santana have a history of violence?"

"Puck has a history of violence."

"I'm not asking about Puck."

"Santana-"

"I don't want your bubble gum, rainbow world about Santana. I want the plain truth."

"S-she was angry when we were younger. She was mean… but she had changed when she got back!"

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me and Santana never lies to me."

/

_When Santana opens her motel room door a smile sweeps across her face when she sees you. "I didn't think you were going to show." You have to smile because she looks much better than she did before she left. She looks healthier and happier, she has this shine about her and she's beautiful. _

"_Puck had to go to sleep first." It gets quiet again as the two of you just stare like you did in the hallway. But then you remember it's the middle of December and you're in sweats and a hoodie because you were too afraid to grab your coat. _

"_Come in." Santana says like it just hit her as well. She pulls you inside you grin as the warmth of Santana's hug surrounds you. You missed this. Her. Her smell. Her gentles with you. _

"_I missed you." You have to say because it's been burning a hole in your throat since the day she left. _

"_I missed you too, Britt. So much." Santana pulls away, a strand of hair falling from her bun and landing in a bouncy curl on her forehead. "I didn't think you'd come," She repeats and she starts to straighten up her room. "I would have cleaned up." You chuckle because Santana is the neatest person you know and it's funny watching her clean nothing because there is nothing on the floor and nothing on the bed. So she settles for straightening out the stand by the bed. _

"_Why wouldn't I come?"_

"_Because of Puck." Right._

"_He goes to bed early. He has a class tomorrow."_

"_Do you love him?" The question is a slap in the face because you've never thought about love and Puck in the same sentence. Maybe kitty's or cupcakes or Unicorns. But never Puck. She must think that you didn't hear her because she repeats it, "Do you love him-"_

"_Do you love me?" You ask and she freezes. Like you've just asked the most obvious question in the world._

"_Of course I love you-"_

"_So why'd you leave me?!" There's no letter long enough to explain the heart ache she caused, to explain the anxiety and worry she caused. If she would have been here Puck wouldn't have thought twice about asking you to prom…_

"_I told you-"_

"_Why'd you leave me!" You shout this time and Santana sighs as she fidgets with some of her beauty products on the TV stand. _

"_I was holding you back. You're so amazing Brittany, and I was selfish. You deserved more than just me-"_

"_Don't tell me what I deserve!" she turns to face you, tears in her eyes._

"_You deserved better than me! You deserved more than me-"_

"_You don't get to make that decision for me, Santana!"_

"_I did this for you! And for me! To make us better-"_

"_Better? I'm fucking miserable without you! I needed you and you weren't there! You weren't there!"_

"_I needed to get help Brittany. I was so angry… I was so angry at everybody… even you sometimes."_

"_Me?"_

"_Because you had this perfect family. A sister and parents who loved you and would never hurt you. I was angry because there was only anger in my house. I didn't want to be angry anymore." Santana cries and you're crying too because you never thought…. "I wanted to kill myself, Britt. – I just… I figured the pain would go away if I did. I figured that no one needed me. All I did was yell anyway. There was nothing here for me-"_

"_So I'm nothing-"_

"_You're everything! But I…" Santana pauses. "I couldn't have lived with myself if I ever took my anger out on you… if I ever hit you, Brittany." You want to be mad but watching Santana cry has always been your soft spot. Santana has always been a soft spot and that's saying a lot because you're pretty soft all around. "Do you know how many times I saw myself on the news? Never! I didn't leave my dad a note like I left for you… he didn't even come looking for me."_

"_He took you out of McKinley," You find yourself say quietly. You remember. You remember Jacob Isreal coming up to you in school after a week of Santana running away. He asked why her dad took her out, why she was going to a private school for misfits. He had his camera in your face and the microphone up to your mouth as if you were really going to answer that. You got so upset that you shaved him out of the way and ran down the hall, out the door and all the way home. Santana nods her head slowly and looks down at the ugly brown carpet,_

"_Where'd you go?" you ask gently._

"_New York." You nod so she can tell you more. "I was on the street the first night. But the next day I got a job… as a stripper. The owned didn't care that I was under age…he didn't even ask. I stayed with this other stripper until I found a place that would take minors."_

"_Did you get help?" she nods her head._

"_I started to see this therapist to help me with my anger and my issues with my dad. There's even one at my school." She's in school? She must sense your excitement and curiosity because she continues, "I got to Manhattan University. I'm a writing major… I got a new job working at this like… musical bar. I perform every night and I make pretty good money. I got my GED." She finishes. You're grin widens and you leap forward, giving her a proud hug. You always knew Santana was so much more than what everyone always assumed. "Thanks… my school counselor, my therapist. They all helped me so much… but now you need help."_

"_San-"_

"_He's fucking hitting you!"_

"_I-I have to go." You stutter. _

"_What?"_

"_It's late! He wakes up for a midnight snack… I have to go."_

"_Wait… I have to see you again Britt." You pause and chew on your bottom lip as you think,_

"_I'm not in school… I work at Breadsticks from 10 to 12 almost every night. I'm like the manager there; I have a 3-5 break."_

"_I'll be there tomorrow." You give her a quick hug and like that you're out the door._

_/_

**Review and follow : ) Lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_You shut the door to you and Puck's apartment quietly and you make your way down the hall. It's quiet in the apartment, it feels empty and cold; almost like no one really lives here. You can't help but miss the way it was warm with Santana, even if that wasn't her real house it still felt like something._

_You freeze when you see Puck sitting up in the bed, looking down at his phone. "I've been calling you," He says in a deep voice and you shake your head, "Are you calling me a liar!"_

"_I just didn't get a call-"_

"_So you're saying that I'm a liar?" He repeats and you shake your head._

"_N-no I'm not saying that… I'm sorry." He gets up quickly and makes his way over to you and grabs your arm; pushing you into the wall. He hits the wall so hard that you feel is shake and you close your eyes to pretend that you're somewhere else. Anywhere else but here. _

"_Where've you been?" You debate telling him nowhere, you debate telling him that you were just out for a walk, for some fresh air but he wouldn't have accepted that answer._

"_I went to see Santana since we were busy earlier." You can feel him glaring at you, "We were catching up…"_

"_Catching up? At 3 am?" You nod but he just smirks, "Did you let her fuck you?"_

"_What!? No-no…."_

"_I bet you did. I bet you begged for it."_

"_We didn't sleep together-"_

"_That's all Santana's ever wanted from you was sex, you know? She used to come over and tell me how she liked the trill of being with a girl."_

"_That's not true! Santana loves me!" You find yourself shouting and you instantly regret it when Puck's hand is around your throat._

_Very. Very. Tightly._

"_Are you raising your voice at me, Britt?" He teases, but you can't answer so you shake your head furiously as you start to lose your breath. "Good. I was starting to think that with Santana's surprise visit you might have grown some magical balls. Which we'd have to cut off." He releases you and you fall to your knees gasping for air. _

"_W-we…" You gasp, "We just talked. I swear." He grabs that back of your head and forces you to look at him. _

"_And why is that?" You know what he wants you to say, you have to say it every time Santana is brought up in a conversation._

"_Because I'm yours. All yours."_

"_How do I know?" You freeze at that point because you know what he wants. He knows you know and he smirks at you._ Please._ You mouth as tears fill your eyes. But he shakes his head and pulls his pajama pants down. His cock springs free and you gulp. _

_You don't want to._

_When he notices that you're not giving in, that you're not opening your mouth: He slaps you hard in the face. So hard you're sure he just drew blood. And when you taste it you're positive. He busted your lip. He pushes your head as a warning and you nod as you move closer. As soon as you open your mouth he thrust, forcing his cock down your throat and your tears start to fall. "You're mouth feels so good," He moans. "Look at me," You look up slowly, hating yourself for this. For letting him dominate you so easily. "Did Santana tell you that tonight? How good your mouth felt on her pussy?" He pulls your head back, "Use your tongue. I bet you used it on her." You poke your tongue out and began to lick his cock, but you so hate yourself for it. You feel dirty and pathetic and weak. "I wonder how much Santana would like you if she knew how much you liked my dick down your throat." And he thrust again, taking any breath that you had left. Your cheeks are red and there's blood taking over your senses. Your vision is getting blurry from your tears and you just want to go back to Santana. Back to where you're safe and where you know no one will hurt you because she won't let them. "Dirty slut! You and her are both dirty sluts! She used to suck my dick just like this. But she was much better than you because she was so desperate for it." He continues to push himself in and out of your mouth, holding your hair in his fist. "She wanted everyone to know how much of a dirty slut she was." You want him to stop talking about Santana. She's not any of those things and you know it…_

_He pulls you up and you gasp and for air in between coughs, "She used to let me finger fuck her in Spanish class. She gave me a blow job on the bus on one day." He growls and throws you onto the bed. You're breathing hard and you're beat is thumping so fast that you're not sure if it's still beating or not. He looks so mad, like heated. "We used to leave the games early and fuck in the locker room. Does that sound like someone who loves you!" He snatches your sweats down and pins you to the bed so that you can't move. "She doesn't love you," He says leaning down close to your ear, "She left you alone. She disconnected her phone and unfriended you on facebook." He pushes himself deep inside of you and you cry out. You can feel him smirking into the side of your neck. "Mhm, she used to scream like that too." His thrust become painful and fast, he's chasing his own orgasm and trapping you in the middle. You feel like you can't breathe because it hurts so badly, and he's being so rough. His grip gets tighter on your wrist and your legs began to shake from the pain._

_/_

Officer Randy and Harris are quiet. They have pained looks on their faces as Brittany looks down at her folded hands. "D-Did that happen often?"

"No,' Brittany says, "Not like that. That was the first time he had brought up Santana…. but like I said, I think Puck was jealous of Santana."

"Why didn't you come tell the police what Noah was doing to you?"

"Because Lima is a small town. Everyone knows everyone… Santana was always the only person that didn't think I was completely stupid. I thought no one would have believed me… and if Puck would have found out he would have killed me."

"So you were afraid of Puck."

"Very much so. I was afraid he would me or Santana… he was so made that night. He kept saying stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Mean stuff."

"Like?"

"He-he would call her names… say she was a dirty slut like me but she's not!"

"Do you think Puck maybe tried to persuade Santana? That he tried to set her off."

"He might of."

"Might of?"

"Puck's always had a way of getting under Santana's skin."

"You said she got help."

"She did. But Puck has always just pressed her buttons…"

"You think she killed Puck out of spite." Brittany shakes her head, refusing to let the detectives twist her words.

"I think she was defending herself."

/

Officer Miranda brings Santana back a black coffee, "This isn't so you can get my DNA is it?" Officer Miranda takes a sit of her coffee and sits back down as she laughs amusingly.

"We already have your finger prints on the gun."

"Oh… you guys work fast." Santana says in a calm voice. She takes a few sips of her coffee as well and puts it down.

"Why'd you come back?"

"I feel like I've been repeating myself a lot for the last few weeks-"

"Did you plan to just seen her and nothing? Where you going to save her from Puck and move back to Lima."

"God no, I wanted her to come back to New York with me."

"Come to New York with you?"

"Yeah… she was the one thing missing. I had my life on track for once; I had a job and place and I was in school… I just needed her."

"How did she take that?"

"Not so well… she was afraid Puck would hurt me."

"Were you afraid Puck would hurt you?"

"No."

"You seem awfully cocky." Officer Miranda points out.

"It's in my blood.

/

_After she went on break you both walked to Lima Park. It's nice outside for December, the snow isn't falling and the wind is gentle. The salt has melted all the ice on the ground and it's not too cold. She's quiet as she shuffles her on the pavement, her eyes count her steps. "Britt… what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." She says a bit too quietly. _

"_So why aren't you talking." She's looking around, her eyes darting back and forth._

"_He could be watching us." You're eyebrows bunch together as you stop. She keeps walking so you grab her wrist to turn her around and when you do that she gasp and you see fear take over her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Brittany's wraps her arms around herself and shakes her head no. "I didn't mean to grab you like that, Britt! I swear, you were just still walking and… and I'm sorry. Look at me, Britt." Brittany looks up at you and say it again, "I'm sorry."_

"_Okay… they're just sensitive." _

"_You're wrist?" Brittany nods and you pull her closer. You both watch as you push her sleeve up to reveal wide rings around her wrist. Deep and dark red rings around her wrist. He did this to her. Puck did this to her. "Oh Britt…" You say quietly and you massage them. "Why did he-" you can't get your sentence out because you're so mad. The fact that Puck thinks he has the right to touch her like this, to do this to her, to do this your Brittany._

"_He was up when I got back…" you're at a loss for words because your anger is taking over you. "He could be watching us, Santana."_

"_He's not watching us-"_

"_You don't know that! And if he is he could totally be planning to hurt you or something! Or hurt me even more."_

"_You need to leave him, Brittany." Santana shakes her head, "You're not going back."_

"_I have to!"_

"_No, you don't."_

"_Where else am I going to go?" You blink for a second,_

"_Your parents?"_

"_I-I haven't talked to them much."_

"_Why?" You asks sadly. You remember Brittany's parents. They might as well have been yours as well. They were sweet. They were caring._

"_Puck told me I didn't need them… I had him and that was good enough. They moved to Virginia."_

"_They're your family, Britt. H-how could you let him talk you into that?"_

"_I-I know but… but he was hurting and I just wanted to be there for him… make him feel better-"Make him feel better? Be there for him? You left your family Britt-"_

"_His mom killed herself right after graduation. He found her dead the next morning and then his dad came around harassing him for money He was frustrated, he was angry and-"You shake your head, you don't give a fuck about Puck or his family issues. All you care about is her and her tears right now. You don't care if his mom shot herself right in front of him and left her blood and guts on his hands; you care about Brittany. He has no right to do this to her. Anyone but her. Anyone but your Brittany. She's still rambling on about him and his family, him and his issues-_

"_I don't give a fuck, Brittany! You're not going back to him and that's final-"_

"_You've been gone for too long to come back and try to tell me what to do."_

"_But he can kick your ass up and down the street and you wouldn't mutter a word to him."_

"_San-"_

"_No, maybe I should kick your ass and then you'll come back to my hotel room. What? If I give you a black eye to match the bruises on your side you'll come with me." Brittany wraps her arms around herself as she starts to shake. You want to control yourself, control your anger but you hate her getting hurt like this, "If I shove you around a bit would you leave him?" Without being able to help yourself you push her back, her eyes shoot up and she looks at you. Your jaw drops and you cover your mouth with your hands. Shit._

"_You promises you'd never hit me," She whispers, _

"_Brittany I didn't-_

"_You said you'd never hit me like your dad hit you!"_

"_I didn't mean to! I lost my temper but… I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay."_

"_No it's not… I shouldn't have did that."_

"_You were angry-"_

"_It's not an excuse." Brittany steps closer to you, she wraps her arms around you,_

"_You didn't mean to."_

"_But-"_

"_Please don't beat yourself up over this… you were trying to make a point." You look up at Brittany, a little upset that she's still taller than you. _

"_I shouldn't have made it like that." Brittany nods her head before says in a quiet voice,_

"_I'll come with you… just for tonight. We can talk." You smile and nod your head eagerly. _

"_I won't let him hurt you."_

_/_


End file.
